


Clarissa

by Dragonlove



Category: Metallica
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlove/pseuds/Dragonlove
Summary: Silly, slightly smutty one-shot in which the doctor's oders have some weird side-effects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Silly Crack fic somewhat inspired by this equally silly song (for those of you who understand German): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WF_Nw55nTnA

James couldn't remember feeling that bad after a show. His guitar almost slipped through his weak and sweaty fingers as he handed it down to his tech, and when he stumbled down the few steps that led off stage his legs almost gave in. He barely noticed someone wrapping his robe around his shoulders while he tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other on his way through the crowd. 

Why the hell had they had to put the stage right in the middle of the audience? Now the aisle towards the dressing room seemed to stretch on forever when all James wanted was to lay down and sleep. The roar of the fans was too loud in his head and the hands that reached for him only made it harder to focus on walking straight on. 

Someone grabbed his arm and wrapped it around broad shoulders. 

"It's okay, Het, just hold on a little longer," Rob had put on a broad grin for the fans but at the same time reassuringly squeezed James' hand on his shoulder and wrapped his own arm tightly around the taller man's waist. "There we go. Almost there." He grunted as he felt James relax in his arms, doubling the weight he had to support. "Come on, Het, just a few more steps..." 

Rob turned his head to look behind him and saw that Lars and Kirk were only a few steps behind, the drummer also guiding his friend by the elbow. Kirk looked drained and the deep shadows beneath his eyes had nothing to do with his kohl, but at least he seemed able to walk on his own. 

They finally made it backstage and Rob noticed with gratitude that somebody had placed a bench right next to the door. He dropped James onto it and the singer all but collapsed against the wall behind. Now that the adrenaline from the show slowly faded, his body seemed unwilling to cooperate any longer. 

Kirk dropped down beside James with a groan. He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. James slumped against him. 

Rob and Lars exchanged worried looks. "GIO!!!" Lars hollered.

"I'm right here, no need to scream your head off," Metallica's giant head of security grumbled. Without another word, he hoisted James to his feet, earning himself a weak "Fuck off" from his charge. Gio raised an eyebrow at Lars, who shrugged with a small grin. 

Gio sighed and tightened his grip. It was hardly the first time he had to all but carry James towards the showers, but in the old days he had been too drunk to walk, not too weak. 

When they had reached the dressing room, Gio manoeuvred James onto a chair and bent down to take off his boots. "Don't," James rasped, "I c'n do 't m'self." 

"Sure you can, Papa Het," Gio said gently, "but'll be a whole lot faster if I give you a hand. 'Kay? The faster we're done, the sooner you can lay down." 

He turned around as the rest of the band piled in along with the doc. 

"You should have stopped the show," the doc said as he looked from Kirk to James, shaking his head, "open your mouth."

"But I hardly know you."

The doc rolled his eyes at Kirk's half-hearted attempt to joke, while Lars and Rob snickered. They were glad that Kirk was still keen on keeping things light. 

After a quick examination, the doc gave Kirk a small bottle of cold medicine and ordered him to get some rest, then turned towards his next patient. 

"Soldiering on didn't do your voice any good, you know," he chided an only half-awake James as he examined his throat, "you can do some severe damage to your vocal chords if you don't pay attention to your body's warning signals. Lean forward." He put his stethoscope to James' back and sighed as the singer almost keeled over. "Take two of these pills now and another two tomorrow morning. Don't you dare leave the bed until I allow you to. And no unnecessary talking. Understood?" He waited until James mustered some reaction that might be a nod. "I'll come around tomorrow to see how you're doing. And now: get out of these clammy clothes, take a hot shower and off to bed."

 

The next time James woke up he felt considerably better. Warm and pleasantly drowsy, he wasn't sure what had woken him. He was about to drift off again when he heard laughter from outside. 

Outside? 

Curiosity got the better of him as it usually did and James got up, even though he was half aware that he wasn't supposed to.

He crossed the suite's airy living room that opened up to a sun-flooded roof-deck. A cute Asian girl smiled and bowed as he passed and James looked back at her with a frown.  
Why the devil hadn't he noticed her before? After all she was hard to miss in her colourful sarong.

Shrugging to himself he headed outside.  
The sun was almost too bright as he stepped through the patio doors. Was it supposed to be this bright? And this warm? 

"Ah, look who's decided to join us," Kirk's voice chimed. 

James' eyes needed a moment to adjust to the brightness. Then he could see Kirk and Lars.  
James blinked. He recognised this place. This was the obscenely exclusive hotel they'd been staying at in Singapore. But hadn't they already finished the Asian leg of the tour?  
And then something else registered in his mind. 

Kirk.  
And Lars.  
In the jacuzzi. 

Kirk.  
On top of Lars.  
In the jacuzzi. 

"Oh please," James muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was like Load all over again, only in those days there always used to be a camera around when these two were all over each other like that.  
At least almost always. 

"Come on James, get over yourself. This is awesome!" Lars craned his neck over the edge of the jacuzzi to wink at his friend while his hands stayed underneath the surface of the water doing... whatever things they were doing that made Kirk grin like a Cheshire Cat. 

Kirk whispered something into Lars' ear and they both started giggling. 

James knew this couldn't be good. He should just get back inside and leave the Terror Twins behind. 

But then again it was beautiful out here, and the sun felt so nice on his skin and maybe he could just ignore them long enough that they would lose interest in him. 

Thwack.

Thwack.

James looked on in silent horror as two swim trunks landed to his feet. 

"If you don't get in, we'll get out to get you," Kirk threatened in a singsong. 

"I know something better," Lars grinned. He raised a hand out of the water to feel for something outside the jacuzzi. Giving a small whoop of triumph he held up a tiny silver plate with pills. "You're gonna love this."

James groaned. He couldn't believe that Lars was this stupid. They all knew things could get really ugly really fast here when it came to drugs. 

"Guys, you know I don't do drugs and neither should you. Especially around here." 

"Humbug!" Lars said blithely. He offered the plate to Kirk who instantly placed one of the small pills on the tip of his tongue. "These are for us. Trust me, it's gonna be fun." And he took one pill and popped it into his mouth, putting the tiny plate down again.

James shook his head. He had hoped that his friends had grown out of this habit. But then again, he had thought they'd grown tired of groping each other long ago, too. 

Even though he had to admit those were awfully nice tits Kirk was growing.

Wait. 

What?

"See? Told you you're gonna love this," Lars purred. Only that... _she_... didn't sound like Lars any more. Certainly didn't look like Lars, either. In place of his wiry, balding friend there was a lean, brunette hottie who now pulled the other girl - _Kirk?_ \- into a lazy, open-mouthed kiss. 

James suppressed a groan and squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again he couldn't suppress his next groan. "Kirk? Lars?" he whispered uncertainly. 

The two girls broke their kiss long enough to smile at him. "Clarissa," they chorused. 

"Fuck," James breathed, "this is insane." 

He watched his hand move forward on its own account to caress the soft skin of the girl closest to him, the Clarissa with the black curly hair and the big black eyes that were so eerily familiar.

"It's okay, Het, you can touch all you want," she said huskily.

James let his fingertips brush down her slender shoulder and trace the outline of her soft breast, watching the dark nipple harden into a tiny nub while goose bumps erupted all over the olive skin. He cupped the breast and it fitted perfectly into his palm and without any further thoughts he bowed down to kiss those pouty lips. 

He could feel a second pair of tiny hands caressing his skin and when had he taken off his clothes?

James decided that those kinds of questions were of no importance as a hot mouth whispered into his ear. "Clarissa gives awfully good head. Wanna try?"

"Fuck, yeah." 

A tiny voice in the back of his head insisted that this was all terribly wrong but James found it increasingly easy to ignore it. Especially as this talented mouth went down on his shaft, deep-throating him all in one go. "Holy shit," he groaned, clenching his fingers around the edge of the jacuzzi. 

Slender but strong fingers on his chin turned his face and his mouth was captured in a charring kiss. "You get all the fun. Not fair," the brunette complained and again James almost flinched as he looked into mischievous green eyes that were a bit too familiar.  
She bent down to her friend and whispered something into the black curls that kept bopping up and down. 

When the whispering stopped, the black curls nodded enthusiastically, coaxing a deep groan from James' chest. The silky tongue twirled around the head of his cock one last time and all of a sudden the hot mouth was gone. 

James opened his own mouth to protest but all that came out was another hoarse groan. The black haired girl had turned around on her knees and, winking at him over her shoulder, wriggled her firm ass. 

It was all the invitation he needed. He knelt behind her and pushed his achingly hard cock deep into her tight flesh with one smooth thrust. Briefly James wondered whether the roof-deck could be watched from other hotels or nearby buildings but as he looked up from where their bodies were joined to check, the sight right before him made him forget all worries.

The curly head was now buried between the spread legs of the brunette Clarissa, who had thrown back her head in ecstasy. She threaded the fingers of one hand into the dark curls and played with her own perfect breast with the other. Lowering her head again she caught James' eyes and smiled. 

"Are we having fun yet?"

James woke with a start. He looked around himself and recognised the blonde wood and the wine-red wallpaper. This was the bedroom of his Copenhagen hotel.  
He sighed with relief, only to suffer an instant coughing fit.  
The bedroom door opened and Lars poked his head in. "Finally! You're awake." He stepped inside carrying a flask in each hand. "You've been out cold for like fourteen hours. The doc said you need to drink loads of liquids. So, what's it gonna be? Tea," he raised the flask in his right hand, "or broth?" he asked, raising his left. "And remember, no talking."

James pointed at the tea and Lars poured a cup and handed it to his friend, paying no attention to the way James flinched as their hands touched. Then he reached for a bottle with pills on the night stand. "Please no more of those," James croaked weakly, "I don't think I can handle the side effects."

The End


End file.
